


We're Still in the Closet

by Trinadecker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinadecker/pseuds/Trinadecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little thing I wrote to boost my word count for Nano. A little [a lot] crack-ish.<br/>“You know, guys, this place has two werewolves. With werewolf hearing. And Regina, you're loud.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Still in the Closet

Regina had pulled her into the closet at the back of the diner for one reason: to argue.

That wasn’t how things had gone. 

She’d pushed Emma against the wall and when the blonde’s heated words had turned to searing kisses, she hadn’t backed down. 

Now Emma had moved from her lips. She grazed her teeth down the skin of Regina’s neck, moving to push aside the blazer that covered her chest. Regina obliged, letting the fabric slip from her shoulders and pool on the floor. She groaned at the feeling of the blonde pushing their hips together -- Emma had wormed her way between Regina’s legs and in response she’d hitched one around the blonde’s waist in an attempt to bring her closer.

Neither of them heard the door open. 

“You know, guys, this place has two werewolves. With werewolf hearing.” Regina’s eyes flew open to see Ruby, hands on her hips as she stared with amusement from her spot in the doorway. “And Regina, you’re loud.” 

“I…” Regina stumbled as Emma yelped, “Ruby!” and tore herself off the other woman. 

Ruby held up her hands. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not judging. Actually, it’s more than okay, it’s about time.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Regina snapped, ducking to retrieve her blazer from the closet floor. She shrugged into the jacket. 

“It means that you two have been hot for each other since you met and it’s about time you did something about it.” Ruby smirked before tossing a key at them, which Emma barely caught. “Here. One night, on the house.” 

“What?” Emma stared blankly at the key before understanding dawned on her. “You want us to... _oh_. Ruby!” 

“You were going to do it in here, now you have a bed!” She shrugged and gripped the doorknob. “You can thank me later!” She called before closing the door. 

Emma stared at her for a moment before holding the key up between them, a sheepish grin on her face. 

“Oh, fine,” Regina agreed. 

Emma’s smile broke into a full on beam. She wrapped a hand around Regina’s wrist and turned to lead her towards the door, but Regina stopped her. “Ah, wait.” 

Emma turned to face her, a flicker of disappointment crossing her features. “Do you not…?”

Regina had to fight the urge to roll her eyes as she stepped forward to close the distance between them. “No, dear, I mean this.” She reached a hand up and wiped at the lipstick that was smudged across Emma’s face. “Just because Ruby knows doesn’t mean we need your mother to see. She’d throw a fit.” She raised an eyebrow as she finished wiping away the color. 

“Oh.” 

This time she did roll her eyes, but she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Emma’s lips. “Come on then. We haven’t got all night; we should get started.” She stepped past the blonde, throwing a wicked smile over her shoulder as she rested a hand on the doorknob. 

Emma grabbed her wrist again and all but yanked her out the door, slipping quickly past the diner area and heading towards the inn in the back. 

As they passed the diner, Regina caught a glimpse of Ruby holding out her hand, a smug look on her face as Granny sighed and handed her a ten dollar bill. 

Idiots. No wonder she’d cursed them.


End file.
